Pokemon: Special Cyclone Edition!
by Cyclone49
Summary: This fanfic is never going to be completed. Sorry.
1. Episode 1: Snubbel, I choose you!

PoKe`MoN: Special Cyclone Edition: Episode 1: Snubbull, I choose you! __

PoK**_e`_**M**oN: Spe**cial****CycloneEditi_on!_

Episode 1: Snubbull: I choose you!

__

My Poke`mon are gonna be the best,

Like Mewtwo never was,

I will train them very hard,

To make em` as strong as Gyrados!

I'll travel through Oak's Lab,

Serching for my mum,

If my Poke`mon ever wins,

I will tell them "Well done!"

PoKe`MoN!

Gotta Catch Em` All!

Oh It's you and me,

Can you tell your Primeape to let me free?

PoKe`MoN!

Gotta Catch Em` All!

If you were my best friend,

You would free me from this Charmeleon!

PoKeMoN!

Gotta Catch Em` All!

Oh, Dexter is telling the truth,

That dogs do say WOOF,

You tease me and I'll hang you from the roof!

PO KAY MON!

Gotta Catch Em`

Gotta Catch Em`

Gotta Catch Em` ALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!!!!!!!!!

(Some gameboy images appear of a Magikarp fighting a Zapdos. The Zapdos keeps trying to hit Magikarp with electricity but it keeps missing. The Magikarp then lunges towards a Zapdos and the Gameboy pictures turn into real life!) 

Announcer: And Magikarp uses it's tackle attack! But Zapdos used it's powerfull Thunder attack! MAGIKARP IS DOWN!

(Some shadowy trainer withdraws Magikarp into a green pokeball and sends out..)

Announcer: Agumon! The trainer sent out Agumon! This pokemon is a- HEY! THAT'S A DIGIMON! KILL HIM!!!!!

(All the trainers in the crowd shoot the shadowy trainer)

Announcer: I meant the digimon!

Everone in crowd: Oh!

(It turns out that Ash is watching T.V. Ash suddenly jumps up whith a toy Snorlax in his hand)

Ash: I, Ashton Dililah Samual Oak Ketchum, declare myself the greatest pokemon trainer ever!!!! Even through I haven't even started!

(He throws the snorlax like a Poke`ball and it hit's Mrs. Ketchum in the face knocking her out!)

Ash:(whistling) La la la la!

(Ash walks over to his bed and changes the channel)

Professor Oak: Hi! I'm Samual Oak! You might remember me from such shows as "Giving out angry pikachus Part 3: How to avoid the police" and "Fucking Mrs. Ketchum" Well today I'm going to show you somthing REALLY incredible!

(Professor Oak walks up to a table with three poke`balls on it. He picks up the first one.)

Professor Oak: This is Meouth! It's a water type poke`mon! It's attacks are Scratch, Tackle and Payday!

(Professor Oak picks up the second pokeball)

Professor Oak: The second pokemon is Meouth! It is a fire type poke`mon! It's attacks are Tackle, Payday and Scratch!

(Professor Oak picks up the third one) 

Professor Oak: This pokemon is Meouth! It is a grass type! It's attacks are Payday, Scratch and Tackle!

(Professor Oak puts down the pokeballs)

Professor Oak: But if you come in too late you can have the special spare pokemon. I'm not elling what it is, but I'll give you a clue: It starts with "S" and rhymes with rubble!

Ash: Um, starts with "S" and rhymes with rubble? That would make it, um, uh, ah, er, um, er, uh METAPOD! YEAH! METAPOD IS STRONG! Hey Mum, don't bother about waking me up! I'm gonna sleep in and get Metapod! The strongest pokemon ever! Mum?

(Ash suddenly remembers that his mum is uncousios)

(In the middle of the night Ash is dreaming about the next day.)

Ash: GO METAPOD!

(A Metapod comes out of the pokeball Ash is holding his hand. Of course Ash has no idea what Metapod or Pokeballs look like so he imagines Metapod being a severed foot, and the pokeball being Prince Charles!)

(In the Morning, Ash wakes up. Well it isn't really morning it's 6:00pm two months from now! Well, he was planning on sleeping in!)

Ash: What time is it?

(Ash looks at his watch, it says 6:00pm)

Ash: Oh, it's 9:00am, too early, better go back to sleep!

(Ash goes back to sleep. He wakes up two years later)

Ash: Uh, what time is it?

(He looks at his watch. It's says 1:57am

Ash: 4:30 pm! OH NO! I didn't mean to sleep that late! Better get going!

(Ash runs outside in his Psyduck boxer shorts! He runs into a tree)

Ash: It's very dark this afternoon!

(Ash finally get to Professor Oak's a day later after running around in circles for ages!

Ash:(knocking on the door) Hello? Proffesor Oak? Are you in there?

Professor Oak: Coming!

(Professor Oak comes out with his lab coat back to front and his hair all ruffles up!

Ash: Sorry, I'm late Professor, but I slept in a little!

Proffesor Oak: A little? 

Ash: Yeah! I also had a cool dream eher I got all 150 gym badges and all 8 pokemon and became a digimon master!!

Proffesor Oak: Uh, Yeah! Well do you want your pokemon!

Ash: YEAH! Is it the special one that starts with "S" and rhymes with rubble?

Proffesor Oak: Here you go!

Ash: GO METAPOD!

Snubbull: Snub?

Ash: YAY! METAPOD! It's just like I had imagined it! Come here metapod!

(Snubbull walks over to Ash)

Ash: Your the best pokemon in the whole world Metapod!

Professor Oak: That's a Snubbull!

Ash: No, it's a Metapod!

Professor Oak: IT"S A SNUBBULL!

Ash: IT"S A METAPOD!

Professor Oak: LISTEN TO ME BOY!

Ash: SHUT UP OR I'LL SHOVE THIS POKEDEX UP YOUR ASS!!

Professor Oak: That's the GS Ball! Besides I've had it shoved up my ass tons of times!

Ash: Oh! Come on Metapod! Lets go!

Snubbull: Snubbull! Snub!

(Ash and Snubbull walk outside)

Gary: Oh, look it's Ashy-Boy! Hey Ash! Did you sleep in a little?

Ash: It was only a few hours!

Gary: Yeah, A "few" hours

Cheerleaders: Gary, Gary, He's the Best! He gives us all splended sex!

Gary: I'M ALREADY A POKE`MON MASTER!!!! HA HA HA HA HA!!!!

Cheerleaders: Gary, Gary, he's a pokemon master! Next time he'll get there faster! 

Gary: BYE ASHY-BOY! 

(Gary drives away in his pick-up truck)

Ash: Oh I hate that Gary!

Snubbull: Snub! Snubbull!

Ash: Your right Metapod! Lets go!

(Ash and Snubbull are walking through a forest. Suddenly a muk appears. It starts raping Snubbull!)

Ash: Hey! Get off Metapod!

Muk: MUUUK!!!!

Ash: Okay! POKE`BALL! GO!

(Ash throws Dexter at Muk. It knocks him out!)

Dexter: Ow! I'm a Pokedex, not a pokeball!

Ash: Sorry Dexter!

Dexter:(muttering) Stupid dumbass trainer!

Ash: What was that?

Dexter: Uh, I said: That Muk is down! Hurry up and catch it!

Ash: OKAY! POKE`BALL GOOO!!!!!

Dexter: You threw me again dumbass!

Ash: Sorry! Um, what do pokeballs look like?

Dexter: Geez! Pokeballs are the red and white things your carrying!

Ash: What shape are they?

Dexter: There spheres!

(Ash gets a Red and White spear out of his pocket and throws it at Muk! Muk dies!

Dexter: A sphere, not a spear!

Ash: Oh! What's a sphere?

Dexter: A ball!

Ash: Oh! What's a ball?

Dexter: Jesus christ! I'll just show you a picture of it on my screen!

(A picture of a pokeball appears on the screen!)

Ash: Oh those! I thought those were rare candys! I fed one to that charazard over there!

(A butterfree flies past, choking)

Ash: Well I better start catching stuff!

(Ash throws a pokeball at a primeape!)

Primeape: Prime?

(Primeape starts beating the crap out of Ash!)

Dexter: Um, Ash? You have to battle the pokemon first, Buttmunch!

Ash: Oh! Metapod! GO! Use uh, Fire Blast!

(Snubbull who can, luckilly speak moron, use it's scratch)

Snubbull: SNUBBULL!!!!

Primeape: PRIMEAPE!!!!

(Primeape, being a coward, runs away)

(Ash and Snubbull get to a lake! Theirs a sign that says "Gyrados will attack if you get in the water!)

Ash: Hey theres a sign! Lets see what it says Metapod!

(Ash, being half illitirate, only reads the part that says "Gyrados will attack")

Ash: OH NO! Hey Dexter, what's a Gyrados?

(A picture of Golem comes up on Dexter's screen)

Dexter:(official voice) Gyrados! The hard rock pokemon! This pokemon is weak against water and will die if it touches it!

Ash: Okay Metapod! Lets go into the lake! We'll be safe there!

Dexter: Hee Hee Hee!!

(Ash and Snubbull jump into the lake! About 1000 Gyrados stick their there heads out of the water!

Ash: Oh No!!!!

Snubbull: SNUUUUUUUUB!!!!!!!!!

Ash: Metapod! Use explosion!

(Snubbull uses bite on the biggest Gyrados!)

Gyrados: HA HA HA!!!!!

(All the Gyrados chase after Ash and Snubbull!)

Ash: Help!!!!!!! Dexter what are we going to do!!!!!!!!

Dexter:(scared shitless) Please! Whatever you do! DON'T throw me at that!

(Ash and Snubbull keep swimming until they get to a boat with Misty in it! She's fishing! Ash climbs into the boat, throws Misty out, and rows away! Misty gets devoured by the Gyrados!)

Ash: YAY! WERE GOING TO ESCAPE NOW!

(Ash's boat falls down a waterfall, it smashes and Ash and Snubbull try to swim away!)

Dexter: Ash! There is something I have to tell you which I will probably never be able to tell you)

Ash: What is it?

Dexter: I hate you Ash!

Ash: I hate you too Dexter!

(The Gyrados corner Ash!)

Ash:(holding his hands up in the air) C'mon, er, pokemon! COME AND GET ME!!!

(The Gyrados charge at Ash and rip him to bits!)

Snubbbul: SNUBUUUUUUUUUUUULL!!!

(The music that allways happens when some good happens comes on and Snubbull jumps in front of Ash and uses it's scary face attack)

All the Gyrados: MWAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAH!!!

(The Gyrados die of laughter!)

(It's the morning. Ash wakes up with snubbull next to him)

Ash: We did it!

Snubbull: Snub. Snubbull.

(A pidgy flies past)

Ash: Dexter! Analyse!

Dexter: Screw you!

Ash: Wow even dexter doesn't know what it it! It must be rare!

(Ash and Pikachu walk down the Viridian city!)

__

The Poke`rap!

My pokemon gonna be best,

Like mewtwo never was, 

Train `em very hard,

So their strong as gyrados!

Diglet, Meouth, Totodile, Digimon,

Slowpoke, Psyduck, Mewthree and Yokomon!

We will travel through Oaks lab,

Lookin` for me mum,

My pokemon's gonna win,

I'm gonna say well done!

Misty, Ash, Tracey and Snorlax,

Hitmonlee, Himonchan, Hitmontop and Ex-Lax!!!

17225262627 and more to see,

To be a master of pokemon is my destiny

PO KAY MON!!

****

What did you think? Send any flames, complements or death threats to [cyclone_49@yahoo.com][1]**!** **Also, visit my site** [The Cyclone Network!][2]

   [1]: mailto:cyclone_49@yahoo.com
   [2]: http://www.geocities.com/cyclone_49/



	2. Episode 2: Pokemon Robbery!

Episode 2: Poke`Mon Robbery __

PoK**_e`_**M**oN: Spe**cial****CycloneEditi_on!_

Episode 2: Poke`Mon Robbery!

__

My Poke`mon are gonna be the best,

Like Mewtwo never was,

I will train them very hard,

To make em` as strong as Gyrados!

I'll travel through Oak's Lab,

Serching for my mum,

If my Poke`mon ever wins,

I will tell them "Well done!"

PoKe`MoN!

Gotta Catch Em` All!

Oh It's you and me,

Can you tell your Primeape to let me free?

PoKe`MoN!

Gotta Catch Em` All!

If you were my best friend,

You would free me from this Charmeleon!

PoKeMoN!

Gotta Catch Em` All!

Oh, Dexter is telling the truth,

That dogs do say WOOF,

You tease me and I'll hang you from the roof!

PO KAY MON!

Gotta Catch Em`

Gotta Catch Em`

Gotta Catch Em` ALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!!!!!!!!!

(Ash is running to Viridian City with Snubbull)

Ash: It's okay Metapod! You'll be okay!

(Officer Jenny rides her motocycle into Ash)

Ash: Hey! You flattened my Metapod!

Officer Jenny: HEY! YOU PUT A SCRATCH INTO MY BRAND NEW MOTOCYCLE! YOU UNDER ARREST!

(A lady runs up to Jenny)

Lady: Help Officer! My kids bike was stolen!

Officer Jenny: Shut up, I'm busy!

(A fat man runs up to Jenny)

Fat Man: Help Officer! My store was robbed!

Officer Jenny: Does it occur to you that I'm dealing with something a tad more impotant?

(A teenager runs up to Officer Jenny)

Teenager: Help Officer! My best friend was murdered!

Officer Jenny: I've got more important things right now!!! Now your punishment for hurting my por widdle bike is...

(Officer Jenny beats the shit out of Ash with her baton and rides away)

Ash:Ow!!!! Come on Metapod! Lets go to the Pokemon Centre!

Snubbull: Snubbull!

(A savagely beaten Ash and Snubbull limp to the Pokemon Centre)

Nurse Joy: We don't treat humans here.

Ash: No, it's my Metapod! It's hurt!

(Ash gives Snubbull to Nurse Joy)

Nurse Joy: Oh the poor thing! WHAT DID YOU DO TO IT! YOU SHOULD LEARN TO BE A BETTER TRAINER!

Ash: It's not my fault! Officer Jenny ran over it!

(Officer Jenny rides into the Pokemon Centre, beats the shit out of Ash with her Baton, and rides off!)

Ash: Oww!!!

Nurse Joy: Just give the friggen pokemon to me!

Ash: Okay! Here you go, Metapod!

Snubbull: Snub... Ull...

(Meanwhile in the outskirts of Viridian City, a very battered Misty is limped into the town with the shattered remains of her boat in her hands)

Misty: I'll get that kid if it is the last thing I do!

(In the pokemon centre, Ash is looking at a poster with Selebii, Lugia, Ho-oh and Mew on it)

Ash: (pointing at the Mew) I think I've seen that pokemon before!

(Ash has a flashback of the pidgy he saw flying past on the first episode)

Ash: Yeah! It looked exactly like it!

Phone: RING RING RING! RING RING RING! PHONE CALL! PHONE CALL! RING RING RING! RING RING RING! PHONE CALL! PHONE CALL! I hate my job!

Ash: (Picking up phone) Hallo?

Professor Oak: Hi Ash! I was hoping to talk to you!

Ash: Who are you?

Professor: Ash! Don't you remember! I'm Professor Oak! I gave you your pokemon!

Ash (Trying to remember!) uh, um, uh, er, um, er, ee, um, erm, ah, eh, eee, um...

(1 hour later)

Ash: uh, um, eee, er... WAIT! I KNOW! YOU'RE MY MUM! HI MUM!!

Professor Oak: I am not your mum!

Ash: Hey Mum! I saw a really rare pokemon! It looked like this:

(Ash points to the picture of Selebii!)

Professor Oak: You couldn't of possibly seen that! You suck as a trainer!

Ash: Thanks for the encouragement Mum!

(Nurse Joy walks into the room)

Nurse Joy: Hey kid! You've been on that phone for an hour! Get off before we go broke!
    
    Professor Oak: Joy, I called him!

Nurse Joy: Oh! Okay then!

Professor Oak: Psst! Ash, don't tell her I'm calling collect from a mobile!

Ash: Nurse! He said he was calling collect from a mobile!

Nurse Joy: Why that old fuck! I'm gonna kill him! 

Professor Oak: Um, Ash? I'm gonna go now! Bye!

Ash: Bye Mum!

(Ash walks into the waiting room)

Misty: There you are you little ass! I'm gonna kill you!

Ash: What did I do!

Misty: You destroyed my boat! Now I'll have to kill you!

Ash: What's a boat?

Misty: It's what I have in my hands you moron!

Ash: That looks like broken bits of metal!

Misty: It's wood!

Ash: What's wood?

Misty: FORGET IT!  
Ash: Forget what?

Misty: Jesus!

(Suddenly the skylight breaks! Two people and a pokemon come in)

Person1: To protect the world from our nation!

Person2: To unite all people with devastation!

Person1: To denounce the evils of truth above!

Person2: To extend our wrath to the stars we love!

Person1: Yas Leader!

Person2: Kas Leader!

Yas Leader: Team YasKas blasts off at the sight of a fight!
    
    Kas Leader: Surrender now at the speed of light! 

Koffing: KOFFING! THAT'S RIGHT!  
Ash: Who are you!

Koffing: We just introduced ourselves! KOFFING!

Ash: What does introduce mean?

Nerdy school guy: **Introduce: Verb. **One: to bring into notice, knowledge, use, etc! Two: To bring forward for considiration:, as a bill in parliament! Three: to present or bring forward with mateirial that explains or prepares for the main part! Four: To bring (someone) to the knowledge or experience of something (followed by _to_)! Five: To lead, bring, or put into a place, surroundings, etc! Six: to bring (a person) to meet another; present!
    
    Koffing: Uh, yeah! You can read the entire dictionary later, pal! We have a job to do!

Kas leader: We do?

Nerdy school guy: WOW! A talking koffing! Can I have your autograph?

Ash: What's an autograph?

N.S.G.: **Autograph: Noun: **One: a-

Koffing: Cram it spock!

(Koffing shoots out tons of gas at N.S.G.! N.S.G dies!

Nurse Joy: Kid! Your pokemon is healed!

Ash: YAY! METAPOD!

Yas Leader: Give us all your pokemon!

Ash: No way! I'm not giving you my pokedex!

Pokedex: Please give me to them! PLEASE!

Yas leader: We don't want your pokedex! GO ELECTABUZZ!!

Kas Leader: GO SCYTHER!!

Nurse Joy: Quick! In here!

(Ash, Misty, Snubbull and Nurse Joy hide into the back room)

Nurse Joy: Okay! We have to transport all my crack before those people steal it!

Misty: Actully, I don't think they are after your crack! 

Nurse Joy: Then what are they trying to steal!  
Misty: Maybe the pokemon, Dumbass!

Nurse Joy: DON'T TALK TO ME LIKE THAT!! NOW TRANSPORT ME CRACK!!!

Ash: What's crack?

N.S.G.: **Crack. Noun. **One:A large hole in the-

Nurse Joy: Your supposed to be dead!

N.S.G: Oh yeah! (he disappears)

(Ash, Misty and Snubbull transport all the crack through the teleport thingys to another pokemon centre)

(An hour later)

Nurse Joy: Done! Now those crooks can't steal anything

(Ash, Misty, Snubbull and Nurse Joy walk out into the waiting room. Team YasKas are gone, but there is a bomb with a note on it)

Misty: (Reading the note) _Ha Ha Ha! We stole the all the pokemon! Ha Ha Ha Ha! Signed-Team YasKas! _See! I told you they weren't after the crack!

Nurse Joy: So what!

(Then the bomb explodes)

(Ash, Misty, Snubbull, Nurse Joy and the phones miraculously survive the explosion! Nurse Joy calls the pewter city Nurse Joy)

V.C. Nurse Joy: Did you get my crack!

P.C. Nurse Joy: Yeah! But that Porygon in the teleport thingy stole some!

V.C. Nurse Joy: Damn!

(In Viridian Forest)

Ash: Wow! Look at all the pokemon!

Misty: Ahhhhh!!!! Ash!!!!! That's a digimon!!!!!!

Ash: A what?

Misty: A digimon!!! 

Digimon: Hallo! My name is Yokomon! I will serve and protect you!!

Ash: Cool!!!!! POKEBALL!!! GO!!!!

__

The Poke`rap!

My pokemon gonna be best,

Like mewtwo never was, 

Train `em very hard,

So their strong as gyrados!

Bill Clinton, Al Gore, Gorge Bush and Snorlax,

Dracula, Frankenstein, Freddy and Shaq!

I'll travel through Oaks lab,

Lookin` for me mum,

My pokemon's gonna win,

I'm gonna say well done!

Bulbasaur, Ivysaur, Venusaur and Pokedex,

Nappa, Vegita, Raditz and a T-Rex

17225262627 and more to see,

To be a master of pokemon is my destiny

PO KAY MON!!

****

What did you think? Send any flames, complements or death threats to [cyclone_49@yahoo.com][1]**!** **Also, visit my site** [The Cyclone Network!][2]

   [1]: mailto:cyclone_49@yahoo.com
   [2]: http://www.geocities.com/cyclone_49/



	3. Episode 3: Ash catches a Digimon!

Episode 3: Ash catches a Digimon! __

PoK**_e`_**M**oN: Spe**cial****CycloneEditi_on!_

Episode 3: Ash catches a Digimon!

__

My Poke`mon are gonna be the best,

Like Mewtwo never was,

I will train them very hard,

To make em` as strong as Gyrados!

I'll travel through Oak's Lab,

Serching for my mum,

If my Poke`mon ever wins,

I will tell them "Well done!"

PoKe`MoN!

Gotta Catch Em` All!

Oh It's you and me,

Can you tell your Primeape to let me free?

PoKe`MoN!

Gotta Catch Em` All!

If you were my best friend,

You would free me from this Charmeleon!

PoKeMoN!

Gotta Catch Em` All!

Oh, Dexter is telling the truth,

That dogs do say WOOF,

You tease me and I'll hang you from the roof!

PO KAY MON!

Gotta Catch Em`

Gotta Catch Em`

Gotta Catch Em` ALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!!!!!!!!!

Dexter: Ow! You threw me again!

Ash: Sorry Misty! POKEDEX GO!!!

(The poke`ball hits Yokomon! Yokomon is caught)

Ash: YAY! I caught Yokomon!

Snubbull: SNUB!!!!!

Misty: Oh god help me!

Ash:(letting yokomon out of the pokeball) Hi Yokomon!

Yokomon: Hallo! My name is Yokomon! I will serve and protect you!

Misty: Help me!!

Snubbull: Bull Bull!!

Yokomon: Hello lady! I am yokomon! You are very good looking!

Misty: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! IT IS TRYING TO ATTACK ME!!!! SAVE ME ASH!!!!

Ash: What? There's a pokemon called save?

Misty: Jesus christ, he's as thick a titanium pole! 

Ash: What's a pole?

Dexter: Misty has really got a point there!

Yokomon: Hello good looking lady! What is your name? Why are you scared of me?

Ash: (actully understanding what is going on) Yeah! Why are you scared of, uh, what is your name again?

Misty: There are three things I'm scared of: Digimon, Salt and Lesbians!

Dexter: 10 bucks he'll say "Misty, what's a lesbian?"

Ash: Misty, what's salt?

Dexter: Oops! My mistake! Here's 10 bucks!

Misty: This is a twent-I mean thank you Dexter! 

Dexter: What ever!

Yokomon: (going up to Dexter) Hello Robot thing, my name is Yokomon!

Dexter: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!

Ash: Why is everyone scared of Bulbasaur!

Dexter: Bulbasaur?

Misty: Bubasaur?

Yokomon: Bulbasaur?

Snubbull: Snubbull Snub(Bulbasaur?)

Ash: What's a Bulbasaur?

(Dexter, Misty, Yokomon and Snubbull fall over, pokemon style)

Ash: Well come on Metapod and uh, thingy, LETS CATCH ANOTHER POKEMON!!!

Dexter: Great.....

(Suddenly an Onix comes out of the bushes. Hey! Isn't Onix weak against grass? Who cares!)

Onix: Roooaaarrrr!!!!

Ash: Dexter! What is this pokemon?

Dexter: (official voice) Onix! The big pokemon! This pokemon is weak against normal, flying and electric pokemon and good against water, grass and psychic pokemon!

Ash: Cool!! Pokeball Go!

(Onix whacks the pokeball back to Ash with it's tail!)

Ash: Ow!!!

Onix: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! I AM SO GREAT!!! I mean- ROOOOOOAAAAAAAAARRRRR!!!!!!

Misty: Ash you moron! Don't you know that you have to weaken the pokemon before you catch it!

Ash: What does weaken mean?

Misty: God! Just fight the pokemon!

Ash: What does fight mean?

Misty: ARGGGHHHHHH!!!! Go Goldeen!!

(Goldeen dies becoause it isn't in water)

Misty: Oops! Return Goldeen! Go Starmie!

(Starmie dies as well)

Misty: Oops!

(Dexter, Yokomon, Snubbull and Onix fall over again. Onix falls on a rock and knockes itself out!

Misty: Quickly! Catch it!

Ash: POKEBALL GO!!!!

Yokomon: Ow! How come you threw me, master?

Ash: Oops! Sorry Dexter! Go Misty!

(The pokeball hits onix and catches it!)

Ash: Yay! I caught Dexter!

Onix: Roooar?

(Suddenly two people come out of the same bushes the Onix was in. They are badly hurt!)

Yas Leader: Prepare for double!

Kas Leader: And make it trouble!

Yas Leader: To protect the world from our nation!

Kas Leader: To unite all people with devastation!

Yas Leader: To denounce the evils of truth above!

Kas Leader: To extend our wrath to the stars we love!

Yas Leader: Yas Leader!

Kas Leader: Kas Leader!

Yas Leader: Team YasKas blasts off at the sight of a fight!

Kas Leader: Surrender now at the speed of light! 
    
    Koffing: KOFFING! THAT'S RIGHT!

Misty: Not them again!

Ash: Who are they?

Misty: Don't you remember! Those people at the pokemon centre!

Ash: What's a pokemon? Or a centre?

Misty, Dexter and Yokomon: ARRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!

Yas Leader: Give us that snubbull!!

Kas Leader: Why do we want the Snubbull?

Yas Leader: No idea, it's in the script!

Ash: What's a snubbull?

Koffing: It's that pokemon there you-

Ash: That's my pokedex!

Dexter: I'm over here, dumbass! That's your snubbull!

Snubbull: Snub Snub!!

Ash: Good idea metapod! Lets face there pokemon! Metapod! Onix!! Fight!

(Snubbull gets toasted by electabuzz, and Scyther used it's ninja skills to kick the shit out of Onx)

Ash: Oh no!! GO YOKOMON!!

Misty: How come Ash is really smart now?

Dexter: Because the author is desperate to finish the fic, and doesn't want to waste time with Ash wondering what Go, Take and Ash mean!

Misty: Why does he have to be so cheap!! Supid lazy-

Cyclone49: Ay!!! I resent that!!! 

(Misty disappears and is replaced by Jesse dressed in Misty's clothes!

Jesse: I was wondering when I was gonna be able to be in the fic!!

Cyclone49: (drools)Mmmm... Huh what!! Oh yeah! Jesse just act like Misty!!

Jesse: Uh, okay! (misty's voice) Oh look at me! I'm misty!! I'm am so great! I rape a kid 2 years younger then me every-

Cyclone49: Ahhhh!! Stop it your scaring me!! Just act like yourself, but with Misty's water pokemon, and Misty'slove for water pokemon!

Jesse: Okay!!

Ash: Yokomon! Use, uh, what attacks do you have?

Yokomon: I have Peppermint breath and Poison Ivy!

Ash: YOKOMON!! USE POISON IVY!!!

(Poison Ivy does, uh, whatever Poison Ivy does! Hey, I know jack shit about Digimon!)

Yas Leader: They beat us!!

Kas Leader: Cheese is cool, I mean, How could they beat us?

Koffing: Koff! That's impossible! 

All three: Team YasKas is blasting off again!!(twinkle)

Ash: YAY!! I BEAT THEM!!

Jesse: Yeah whatever, Twerp!

Cyclone49: JESSE!!

Jesse: Uh, I mean, He really does care about pokemon!

(The narrater suddenly bursts ino the room)

Narrater: Sorry, I'm late!

Cyclone49: You definitly are! This is the end of the THIRD episode!

Narrater: Sorry, my car broke down!

Cyclone49: Forget it! Just start narrating!

Narrater: Sure, okay! Will Team YasKas ever win? Will Misty ever come back into the series? Will Ash ever learn the names of his pokemon?

Ash: Huh? 

Narrater: Find out on the next episode of Pokemon: Special Cyclone Edition!!!!!

Ash: What does special mean?

__

The Poke`rap!

My pokemon gonna be best,

Like mewtwo never was, 

Train `em very hard,

So their strong as gyrados!

Farfetch'D, Oak, Homophobics and Snakes,

Tracey, Snorlax, Hiker and Cakes!

We will travel through Oaks lab,

Lookin` for me mum,

My pokemon's gonna win,

I'm gonna say well done!

Pichu, Pikachu, Raichu and Zeus,

Baboons, Chimps, Monkeys and a moose!!!

2524337464537290227535773435336 and more to see,

To be a master of pokemon is my destiny

PO KAY MON!!

****

What did you think? Send any flames, complements or death threats to [cyclone_49@yahoo.com][1]**!** **Also, visit my site** [The Cyclone Network!][2]

   [1]: mailto:cyclone_49@yahoo.com
   [2]: http://www.geocities.com/cyclone_49/



	4. Episode 4: Challenge of the Fatass!

Episode 3: Ash catches a Digimon! __

PoK**_e`_**M**oN: Spe**cial****CycloneEditi_on!_

Episode 4: Challenge of the Fatass!

__

My Poke`mon are gonna be the best,

Like Mewtwo never was,

I will train them very hard,

To make em` as strong as Gyrados!

I'll travel through Oak's Lab,

Serching for my mum,

If my Poke`mon ever wins,

I will tell them "Well done!"

PoKe`MoN!

Gotta Catch Em` All!

Oh It's you and me,

Can you tell your Primeape to let me free?

PoKe`MoN!

Gotta Catch Em` All!

If you were my best friend,

You would free me from this Charmeleon!

PoKeMoN!

Gotta Catch Em` All!

Oh, Dexter is telling the truth,

That dogs do say WOOF,

You tease me and I'll hang you from the roof!

PO KAY MON!

Gotta Catch Em`

Gotta Catch Em`

Gotta Catch Em` ALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!!!!!!!!!

Narrater: In the last episode, I came in late, got to work, and, uh, the episode ended! Cyclone, what happened last episode!

Cyclone49: Well....

Ash: I know what happened!!! I fought in the Pokemon League and became DIGIMON MASTER!! HAHAHAHAHA!!!! I AM SO GREAT!!! I AM THE BE-

Cyclone49: No you didn't! You just caught a stupid yokomon-

Yokomon: HEY!!

Cyclone49: Shut up you!! Anyway, then Team Rocket, uh, YasKas arrived and you, somehow, managed to beat them!! And I replaced Misty with Jesse!!

Ash: YAY!! I BEAT GARY!! I AM GREEAAT!! By the way, who's Misty?

Jesse: Could this kid get ANY dumber??

Dexter: Lets hope not!!

(Ash turns into a cow)

Ash: HEY!! I'm cow-terpie!!

Cyclone49: OH NO! NO NO NO NO NO!! NOOOOOO!!!!

Jesse: What's wrong!!

Cyclone49: I FORGOT TO MAKE YOKOMON EVOLVE!!

Ash: What does evolve mean?? And what's a Kokomon?

Yokomon: My names yokomon you dumbass!!

Cyclone49: Just evolve, uh, digivolve!!!

Yokomon: (lights a cigar!) Whatever!

(Yokomon digivolves into, uh, what does yokomon evolve into??)

Cyclone49: Good question! Um, lets just make it evolve into uh, what other digimon are there?? Let me think... Oh! I've got one!! Yokomon will digivolve into Gorge BW ush!!

Dexter: Gorge W Bush???

Cyclone49: What? Why are you staring at me?

Jesse: Gorge W Bush is the American president, not a Digimon!

Yokomon: Now you tell me!!

(Camera swings around to see that Yokomon looks EXACTLY like Gorge Dubbya Bush!)

Cyclone49: Well forgive me for not knowing much about american history!

Dexter: History?

Cyclone49: Evolve into Agumon, that's a dagimon, uh, digimon, isn't it?

Yokomon: Yeah!

(Yokomon digivolves into Agumon!

(Suddenly we hear Jesse, uh, Misty scream!)

Jesse: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! HELP ME ASH!!!!

Ash: Did you say something Dexter??

Dexter: ARRRGGGGHHH!! MISTY'S BEING ATTACKED YOU MORON!!!

Ash: What's a moron??

(Moron! Well we cut to where Misty is being attacked by a... HOLY CRAP! LOOK AT THAT FATASS!!!)

Dexter: Since when did you learn to talk?

(The authers been reading Materxi's fics too much!)

Materxi: Damn you Cyclone!! Lets battle!!

Cyclone49: Uh, not right now!! How about in an episode where not much happens! 

Materxi: Damn you!! Well you will pay anyway!

Mu Naught: Megneton Ton! (that's right asshole!!)

Cyclone49: Er, back to the fic!

Fat Person: Hello screeching maiden! I am the ledgendary fatass!! I have come to battle you, Ash Ketchum!

Ash: Who's Ash Ketchum?

Fatass: You are not Ash Ketchum!

Ash: Yes I am! Why did you think that I wasn't?

Fatass: You are weird!!

Ash: Goooooo MewTwo!!!

Jesse: Ash, you don't have a Mewtwo!

Ash: Oh yeah! GOOOOOOOO METAPOD!!

Snubbull: Snub Snub!

Ash: Snubbull! USE EXPLOSION!!

Dexter: How come Ash remebered Snubbull's name??

Cyclone49: Oops! Sorry, I was a little preoccupied!

Ash: ns2u378ey326e6377e37e389

(A little?)

Materxi: Damn you Cyclone! How dare you steal or my fic ideas??

Cyclone49: Uh, I have to go! I have an, er, dentist appointement! Yeah! Thats it!

Mu Naught: Mag Mag (Coward)

MATER: Hallo!

Materxi: DIE!!!

(Ha Ha Ha)

Cyclone49: Do your job!

(Oh! Okay! Materxi shoots MATER!)

Fatass: Are we going to do something???

Cyclone49: Oh yeah! The battle!

Ash: Metapod! Use Psychic!

(Dumbass trainer, uh, I mean, Snubbull uses scratch on, uh, what pokemon did Fatass send out?)

Fatass: Go Charazard!

(Roasted Snubbull)

Ash: GO ONIX!!!

Dexter: Don't you remember what I told you about Onix being weak against fire! Use a grass or bug pokemon!

Ash: ONIX!! Hipnosis!!

(Luckelly, onix knows how to speak moron as well, and uses Rock Slide! Dead Charazard!)

Fatass: OH NO!! MY CHARIZARD!!

Ash: YAY! I BEAT uh, YOU!!!!

Fatass: I do have other pokemon you know!! GO STEELIX!!

(Steelix kicks onix's ass!)

Fatass: Ha Ha!!! I win!! Give me all your badges!!

Guy from "Bad to the bone": Hey! That's my line!!

Fatass: Shut up bitch! Now give me all your badges!!

Ash: I don't have any badges!

Fatass: You don't have any badges?? No! NOOO!!!! Me and Marowak worked so hard to earn them!!

G.F.B.T.T.B: HEY!!!

Fatass: Then some guy with a, uh, other Marowak stole them off me!!!

G.F.B.T.T.B: Uh, I might get out of here!! Heh Heh!!

Fatass: You look familiar!

(A bunch of Beedrills come along and take away Agumon)

Agumon: Hello bee things! I am Agumon! I will serve and protect you!

Beedril #1: Shut the f**k up! We hate digimon and we are going to kill you! HA HA HA!

Beedril #2: And then we will, er, what are we supposed to do again?

Beedril #1: Moron! Die!

(Beedril #1 kills Beedril #2)

Augumon: And I thought I was weird!

Cyclone49: You are weird!

Augumon: Bitch!

Cyclone49: HEY! I HEARD THAT!

(Meanwhile, back at the fatass's house)

Fatass: How come you didn't save your Augumon!

Jesse: Why do you care? Digimon suck!

Fatass: I know, but I was hungry, and Augumon looks quite tasty!

Ash:(staring at his hands) Wow! My hands are pretty!

(Dumbass!)

Materxi: CYCLONE!! YOU ARE DEAD!

Cyclone49: eep!

Materxi: Now you have no choice but to battle me! SO BATTLE ME!!

Cyclone49: OKEY!! GO FERILIGATR!

Feriligatr: Why is my name so shit?

Materxi: GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! Mu Naught!

Mu Naught: The auther of this fic doesn't understand my nick-name!

Cyclone49: Stop teasing me! By the way, what does Mu Naught mean?

Materxi: Mu Naught! Use thunder!

(Fereligatr has a weakness to thunder! Roasted Feriligatr!

Cyclone49: Damn! Goooooooooooooo.. Skar-

Materxi: Sorry! It's a 1 on 1 match! I win!

Cyclone49: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH

Materxi: Now you will have to give me half your money!

(Cyclone49 gives materxi half a cent!)

Materxi: Good! Now don't plagourise my fic again!

Cyclone49: Awwwwwwwwwwwww....

Ash: HEY! AUGUMON JUST EVOLVED!

Cyclone49: Wha?

(Cyclone looks to see that Augumon has just evolved into Wolfmon!)

Cyclone49: Damn! I missed out on the end of the episode! WHAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

(Stop crying Dickweed!)

Materxi: CYCLONE!!!!!

Cyclone49: Uh oh!

__

The Poke`rap!

My pokemon gonna be best,

Like mewtwo never was, 

Train `em very hard,

So their strong as gyrados!

Onix, Geodude, Psyduck and Me!

Mr. Mime, Mr. Popo, Mr. Clinton and Materxi!

We will travel through Oaks lab,

Lookin` for me mum,

My pokemon's gonna win,

I'm gonna say well done!

Dragon Balls, Basket Balls, Baseballs and Spheres!

Bibles, Churches, Preists and a spear!

At least 8 badges and more to see,

To be a master of pokemon is my destiny!

PO KAY MON!!

****

What did you think? Send any flames, complements or death threats to [cyclone_49@yahoo.com][1]**!** **Also, visit my site** [The Cyclone Network!][2]

   [1]: mailto:cyclone_49@yahoo.com
   [2]: http://www.geocities.com/cyclone_49/



End file.
